


Crimson Bloom

by Golbez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider girl, and wind-kissed boy, from start to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, posted this in 2012 to Tumblr, not sure why I didn't post it here. Oh well, I still like it.

Spider girl with silken tongue  
Spinning your web of lies  
Poised to kill, though still young  
Now scream your fortune to the skies

Spider girl, leading the wind-kissed boy  
Only you would bring glory through doom  
So touch his mind, as though a toy  
Now watch and smile at that crimson bloom.

Spider girl, so long you’ve played  
This war of grief and strife  
Yet all your path has down been laid  
Now prepare and take flight

Spider girl, was that love you dreamed?  
Yet it won't matter soon  
Everything cannot be what it seemed  
Now fall, fall, into that cobalt bloom.


End file.
